pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Beldum
|border = |name=Beldum |jname=(ダンバル Dumbber) |image=374Beldum.png |ndex=374 |evofrom=None |evointo=Metang |gen=Generation III |pronun= BELL-dum |hp=40 |atk=55 |def=80 |satk=35 |sdef=60 |spd=30 |total=300 |species=Iron Ball Pokémon |type= / |height=2'00" |weight=209.9 lbs |ability=Clear Body Light Metal (Dream World) |color='Blue' |gender=Genderless }} Beldum (Japanese: ダンバル Dumbber) is a / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation III. Biology Beldum is a long, robotic Pokémon with three claw-like appendages on its backside. Beldum has but merely one, red eye. It's eye is on a circle that is attached to the rest of it's body. Special Abilities Beldum uses magnetism to move, communicate, and attack. In the game, Beldum has the ability "Clear Body", which prevents any of its stats from being lowered. In the Anime One of Ash's main rivals in the Hoenn region, Morrison, had a Beldum that soon evolved into a Metang. Evolution Bedlum evolves into Metang once it reaches level 20. Game Info Locations |rubysapphire=Steven's house in Mossdeep City |rsrarity=One |emerald=Steven's house in Mossdeep City |erarity=One |fireredleafgreen=Trade |frlgrarity=None |diamondpearl=Route 228 |dprarity=Swarm |platinumRoute 228 |ptrarity=Swarm |heartgoldsoulsilver=Johto Safari Zone;Trade with Steven Stone |hgssrarity=Rare |blackwhite=Breed Metang or Metagross |bwrarity=None }} Side Game Locations |RSPinball=Ruins |Trozei=Phobosphere Endless Level 46 Forever Level 46 Mr. Who's Den |PMD1=Mt. Steel (6F-8F) Wish Cave (15F-17F) Solar Cave (15F-17F) Joyous Tower (14F-16F) |PMD2=Crystal Cave (B1F-B7F) |Ranger1=Jungle Relic Go-Rock Squad Base }} Pokédex Entries | name=Beldum| ruby=Instead of blood, a powerful magnetic force courses throughout Beldum's body. This Pokémon communicates with others by sending controlled pulses of magnetism. | sapphire=Beldum keeps itself floating by generating a magnetic force that repels earth's natural magnetism. When it sleeps, this Pokémon anchors itself to a cliff using the hooks on its rear. | emerald=When Beldum gather in a swarm, they move in perfect unison as if they were but one Pokémon. They communicate with each other using brain waves. | firered=It uses magnetic waves to converse with its kind. All the cells in its body are magnetic. | leafgreen=It uses magnetic waves to converse with its kind. All the cells in its body are magnetic. | diamond=It converses with others by using magnetic pulses. In a swarm, they move in perfect unison. | pearl=It converses with others by using magnetic pulses. In a swarm, they move in perfect unison. | platinum=It converses with others by using magnetic pulses. In a swarm, they move in perfect unison. | heartgold=The magnetic force generated by its body repels the ground's natural magnetism, letting it float. | soulsilver=The magnetic force generated by its body repels the ground's natural magnetism, letting it float. | black=It converses with others by using magnetic pulses. In a swarm, they move in perfect unison. | white=It converses with others by using magnetic pulses. In a swarm, they move in perfect unison. | }} Sprites Learnset Level-Up *'Bold' indicates the Pokémon gets STAB from this move. *''Italics'' indicate the Pokémon's evolution gets STAB from this move. *Moves can only be learned from leveling up. Machines None. Breeding None. Tutor All of these moves can only be taught to Beldum in Pokémon Platinum. *'Bold' indicates the Pokémon gets STAB from this move. *''Italics'' indicate the Pokémon's evolution gets STAB from this move. Trivia *Beldum and its evolutions are the only non-legendary Pokémon to have a catch rate of 3. *In most Pokémon games, Beldum can only learn Take Down. Category:Psychic Pokémon Category:Steel Pokémon Category:Generation III Pokémon Category:Body style 05 Pokémon Category:Mineral group Pokémon Category:Hoenn Pokémon